


“Sola Itami Naberrie by Sevens”

by Polgarawolf



Series: Star Wars: You Became to Me [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adultery, Anger, Civil War, Dark Fantasy, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fantasy, Grief/Mourning, Hate, Hollow marriage, Injury, Jealousy, Lies, Loss, Lust, Masks, Melancholy, Mental Health Issues, Miscarriage, Politics, Pride, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Revenge, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sith, Sith machinations, The Naberrie Family, Trauma, Vanity, War, dark side, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgarawolf/pseuds/Polgarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of sets, each of seven random (but essentially chronological, if with some overlap) moments from the life of Sola Itami Naberrie (childhood name Erissé), who is the only sibling by blood and the older sister of Padmé Amidala Naberrie and who secretly turns traitor and trains under Darth Sidious as Darth Ku-Noh. There is a story here – one small thread among the vast woven tapestry of life that is the living history of the galaxy, stretched out and twisted, knotted into the whole, curled down among the roots of time, connecting various moments together – but one must read between the lines to capture it. It is not precisely the truth, for the subtle story of these moments is sketched out here in words, and, in the sin of writing down a life, it inevitably changes the shape of things. But it is nevertheless a form of truth. (From a certain point of view . . . )</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Sola Itami Naberrie by Sevens”

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This story functions as a sort of compressed codex for Sola’s life (pretty much up until the third book of _Thwarting the Revenge of the Sith_ ), as she has been and is going to be written in my not even nearly complete AU **Star Wars** series **_You Became to Me_**. If anything doesn’t make sense, please feel free to ask, though I should probably warn folks that this will make more sense when read with my _Thwarting the Revenge of the Sith_ , especially the third book!
> 
>  **Author’s Notes: 1.)** Again, for anyone interested, this not-quite-a-story is compatible with my SW AU trilogy _Thwarting the Revenge of the Sith_ , in my SW AU series **_You Became to Me_** , if you squint at a couple of things sideways and view a few others solely through the rather biased and hateful lens of Sola’s eyes. **2.)** Although this technically started out being modeled on two thematically paired prompt sets of seven virtues and sins that I snatched up from somewhere or another on the LJ (I really don’t recall from where, anymore, though if someone would like to set the record straight, I’ll add the info for the community in question here in my notes), I had to do three different versions (well, different in word, generally, if not exactly in tone, as there’s some rather obvious overlap in the different sets) of the prompts due to the fact that the people who put the lists on the LJ got the virtues in one of the two paired sets screwy/wrong (note to said LJ people: the seven cardinal/contrary/capital virtues – chastity; abstinence; temperance; diligence; patience and/or forgiveness; kindness; and humility – recognized as standing in opposition to the seven deadly sins – lust; gluttony; greed; sloth; wrath; envy; and pride – actually are not the same thing as the seven holy virtues – valor; generosity; liberality; diligence; patience; kindness; and humility – and it really makes no sense to pick and choose from among these two vastly different sets of virtues to arrive one list of seven arbitrary virtues) and, in any case, this isn’t actually meant to function as a response to whatever the challenge really is that’s associated with said prompt sets on the LJ. I just used the prompts to give me a reason to string together a (rather limited ) backstory of sorts for Sola. **3.)** My Sola Naberrie looks like the Sola Naberrie in the prequel films (in other words, I haven't changed the actress for her life specifically _as_ Sola Naberrie, prior to the events involving her in my _Thwarting the Revenge of the Sith_ trio. I'd say more on that here, but I plan on writing a longer character study sketch for her at some point, and it would be spoilerish for that), so folks can safely envision her as the actress Claudia Karvan with dark brown hair, okay?
> 
>  **Story Notes:** **1.)** Since this is part of a larger on-going AU series that in some respects fairly closely mirrors or follows events of canon (up to a certain point, anyway), readers should please keep in mind that certain characters and events from the prequel movies/novelizations of the films and even events/places/people referenced in the EU or Expanded Universe may be mentioned or alluded to in this story. If anyone has any questions about whether someone or something is AU, canon, or EU canon, please feel free to ask! Please keep in mind, though, that, as far as I know, the idea of making Sola into a Sith was completely my own idea (I had certainly never come across the concept in fandom before, anyway, nor have I since having had the notion, though I've seen more than a couple of evil!Padmé fanfics)! **2.)** Readers should probably be aware that I am roughly estimating (guestimating might be a better word) the original publication date for most of the character study pieces in the **_You Became to Me_** series (and indeed most of my stories, especially the ones written over a long period of time), based on when I roughed out notes for them in the story notebooks I carry everywhere with me and when I can recall having worked on certain groups of characters. The year is going to be accurate, but the month might be off and the day will almost certainly be randomly chosen, since the online account I had originally posted many of these stories to no longer exists. I tend to go back and edit things that are in series whenever I get the time or a new idea causes me to have to make room for something else plot-wise, and odds are good that a story could have been edited for typos as recently as the day of its posting here, but the original version will likely be much older and fairly close to the publication date that I attach to it, if anyone's curious!

**  
**

**"Sola Itami Naberrie by Sevens"**

 

 

 

**LJ version (7 Sins & 7 Virtues)**

 

 

　

 

**01.) Greed:**

It’s not power-lust that drives her so much as it is simple greed, due to a much less simple combination of wrath (at being overlooked in favor of Padmé for so long) and aggrieved rage (at the loss of her first two children – tragedies Padmé plainly caused, in her insistence on being the Queen and a hero, no matter what anyone else might say) and plain old jealousy (at being denied a better place in her husband’s, her mother’s, her family’s heart) for what she’s never had.

 

**02.) Gluttony:**

She gluts herself on stolen energy from her father, on the pain and suffering and worry and anguish of the people around her, as the war drags on and more and more Nabooians die in Separatists attacks and acts of terrorism, and on the headily intoxicating sense of absolute evil and Darkness that radiates off of her Master, reveling in each act of gluttony as a starving woman might rejoice over a free and filling (and utterly fulfilling) meal.

**  
**

**03.) Wrath:**

Her Master’s wrath is often terrifying to behold, true enough; nonetheless, she loves to see him rage, so long as she is not an object of his anger, for his fury makes him young and virile again, and, when his mask drops and he turns to her, she is the one who reaps the benefits, reveling in the hardness of his body and his touch and rejoicing over her repeated ravishments.

**  
**

**04.) Sloth:**

Sloth is not a fault her Master would ever tolerate, but she must admit that she longs to be able to linger late in bed and simply do nothing whatsoever at all productive on some days, and is glad that he does not seem to either know or to care how much she lazes about in the mornings when she’s at home, so long as she still manages to perform the tasks he sets her to do and to please him with her progress in and dedication to the Sith arts.

**  
**

**05.) Envy:**

She quickly discovers that envy and anger are the two most useful emotions to seek out, when searching for weak links that can easily be bent and molded into proper tools (proper _traitors_ ), and it never fails to amaze her how many of those there are for her to mold, especially amongst slighted (and/or would-be) lovers and handmaidens or handmaids who feel as if they’ve been unjustly overlooked or passed over or rated lower than they should have been and who’re angry and/or jealous enough of others to be easily turned against their so-called loves or their supposed sisters, not to mention their vows and their mistress.

**  
**

**06.) Lust:**

Padmé’s lust for Obi-Wan makes her weak and vulnerable and easily used, not to mention easily led about by her nose, and she finds it incredibly poetically just that her little sister – who idly, easily collected and then discarded and broke hearts casually for years, too careless of the affections of others to ever really care if she were leading potential suitors on when she had no intention of actually ever giving up her career and settling down, and too busy with her ambitions to take the time to truly reciprocate anyone’s love for her – is essentially being undone by own self-indulgent appetite, her own desire.

**  
**

**07.) Pride:**

Her pride is formidable, but she considers it wholly justified, for she is, after all, Sola Naberrie, and her Master has named her Darth Ku-Noh, and she is the one who, along with her Master, is going to be responsible for the destruction and death of Padmé Amidala and, with her, of the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic both, so she fully expects to be rewarded generously for her part in the death of this epoch and the establishment of a new era, and frankly considers the throne of Naboo being given over to her for her lifetime as a mere drop in the bucket of the riches she will reap, when the day has come and all masks will be dropped.

 

　

**01.) Humility:**

Humility has never been a strong point of hers, for she knows she’s bright and she knows she’s beautiful and she knows, too, that she has a gift of strength in the Force greater than that of anyone in her family _except_ for _Dama’mâthair’cairdha_ Thule, and so it isn’t until _Da’mâth_ Jobal and _Dama’mâthair’cairdha_ Thule have rejected her as a suitable heir and instead chosen her little sister to groom for a life in politics that she even beings to understand the concept of not being first, not being the best . . . and it is an idea she swiftly finds she does not care for at all!

**  
**

**02.) Kindness:**

Her mother, Jobal, is known for her kindness, and her sister is renown for an even greater tender-hearted empathy, but she considers it a far better virtue to be pragmatic and so be kind and magnanimous when she can afford it and coolly, rationally logical in all other situations.

**  
**

**03.) Abstinence:**

Abstinence is not at all a virtue she believes worth the having, but she nonetheless refrains from lying down with any men (though she does not restrain herself with women, so long as she knows her hymen will remain intact), even though she finds it extremely difficult to restrain herself, thus, because she wants Darred Janren to know he has claimed her maidenhood, when she eventually seduces him at the rites of summer, and to feel indebted to and linked to her, because of that.

**  
**

**04.) Chastity:**

Chastity is a concept she finds antiquated, unhealthy, and inhumane when it’s something enforced rather than chosen freely just for a little while, and so, after she turns thirteen, she swiftly works her way through the ranks of the beautiful and the pretty and even the merely handsome (so long as they are gifted in other ways) girls at school, to pass the time until Darred is old enough for her to finally claim.

 

**05.) Patience:**

Patience is not something that she enjoys making herself have, though she does know how to wait for something she wants, if she truly desires it badly enough and waiting for it will get it to her quicker than any other way she might be able to go about seizing it.

**  
**

**06.) Liberality:**

Liberality is a concept she joyfully embraces, for she is (like most Nabooians) a liberal at heart, and she is, moreover, a romantic, sensual, sensuous, pleasure-loving, epicurean being, so liberality is a way of life and of being as natural to her as breathing.

**  
**

**07.) Diligence:**

Everything has always come so easily to her, at school, that she doesn’t really believe in a need for much diligence in her life; however, to capture Darred Janren and make him hers forever, she can be just as patient and crafty and diligent in her schemes and manipulations and machinations as is necessary, to be sure of winning him.

　

　

 

　

**Capital Vices & Capital Virtues**

 

 

　

 

**01.) Extravagance/Lust:**

The Sith encourage extravagance in nearly all things (except the weak, tenderer emotions), as immense power can be got from strong emotions, and she is such a hot-blooded and lusty creature that she finds she has no trouble whatsoever in accepting the reasoning behind the power inherent in such excessiveness.

**  
**

**02.) Gluttony:**

Gluttony has never been something she’s really been all that interested in (though after the shortages everyone suffered, first because of the Trade Federation’s unwarranted and criminally cruel embargo and then because of their even more brutal and wholly illegal invasion, it’s difficult to avoid the tendency to want to hoard food and other such perishable goods), but she finds that she has to eat roughly five times what she normally would, otherwise, just to keep the energy stores of her body replenished, from all of the calories and power she burns off working with the Dark Side and training her body to endure various hardships, so eating richly and to excess rapidly becomes as much a necessity to fuel her pursuits as it is a simple pleasure.

**  
**

**03.) Avarice/Greed:**

Avarice in the sense of lust for money doesn’t appeal to her nearly as much as greed for the sake of power and of the love/fear of others does, but she’ll gladly take riches and prestige and position over any ridiculous, soppy notion of "true love" any day of the week!

**  
**

**04.) Sadness/Sloth (Apathy/Melancholy):**

It wasn’t mere sadness but a melancholy of the soul and an apathy of the spirit that gripped her, after the loss of each of her first two children, and, while some would have doubtlessly labeled her inability to care about anyone or anything or to rouse herself from her self-adsorbed melancholia enough to do much of anything pure sloth, in truth it was much more of a crippling depression than any mere act of laziness, on her path.

**  
**

**05.) Wrath/Anger:**

She can be unreasonably wrathful, when her anger is allowed time and space enough to build up a proper head of steam, so she has to be very careful, to keep from having her temper explode on her during any of her dealings with her thrice-cursed saintly little sister, so that she can continue to play the longer game and so be certain of her eventual revenge.

**  
**

**06.) Envy:**

The envy that grips her heart and soul is not any mere petty jealousy of looks or accomplishment but rather a poisonous discontent and resentful longing for all of the adulation and pride of position and power that her sister has claimed by stealing such things away from Sola, who, as eldest and loveliest and cleverest of the Naberrie girls, clearly deserves them all far more than Padmé ever could!

**  
**

**07.) Pride/Vanity:**

She is utterly convinced that it is not vanity speaking but rather a perfectly reasonable pride in herself and her accomplishments and abilities and talents, when she tells Darth Sidious that she is the only one who is worthy of being labeled his true apprentice, and his gleeful laugh and continued acceptance of her as his secret apprentice is all the confirmation that she needs, to keep her absolutely certain of this conviction.

**  
**

　

 

**01.) Chastity:**

She wanted no second-rate replacement children, to try to make up for the loss of the two perfect babies so cruelly stolen away from her, and so for a while enforced an unspoken but unbreakable rule of chastity between herself and her husband . . . until one day it finally occurred to her that having children – something that Padmé could never do, eternally wed to her career as she was – would be a far better way of hurting her sister than refraining from trying to have any more.

**  
**

**02.) Temperance:**

Temperance in any thing – be it drink, food, emotion, or otherwise – is so completely alien to her nature that she finds the Sith and their extravagances a perfect natural fit.

**  
**

**03.) Charity:**

Charity is for the weak and for those who wish to look better to others, and she can be bothered with neither, anymore.

**  
**

**04.) Diligence:**

Diligence in the pursuit of a rich reward is one thing, but why work hard when one can be clever and get what one wants in other, easier ways (especially if one of those ways involves tricking some dupe into happily doing all of the work required to gain a rich reward)?

**  
**

**05.) Patience/Forgiveness:**

Forgiveness is, in her (not so very humble at all) opinion, as overrated as patience, and, unless pretending to or temporarily holding to the sense of either holds a way for her to achieve a goal she might otherwise have to work much more diligently for in order to reach, then she personally has no use for either one.

**  
**

**06.) Kindness:**

Kindness is a tool like any other, to be used to manipulate other foolish beings into giving some clever person like herself whatever she might happen to desire.

**  
**

**07.) Humility:**

Humility has no place among the Sith, and, to be honest, she’s never entirely been able to bring herself to believe that anyone (with perhaps the possible exception of that wholly unnatural man, the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi) really does anything more than pretend to have it, in any case.

**  
**

　

 

　

 

**Seven Deadly Sins (Cardinal Sins) & Seven Holy Virtues**

 

 

 

　

**01.) Lust:**

With three exceptions, every time she’s conceived of a lust for a person, she’s acted on it, eventually, and she fully intends to add those three – Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Bail Organa – to her list of conquests, before all is said and done.

**  
**

**02.) Gluttony:**

She does not count it gluttony, to strip the energy and power and Force-sensitivity from her father (who is, after all, not really using it and so not only not worthy of the great gift of such power in the Force in the first place but not all that likely to miss the loss of such energy, either, practically speaking) until the man’s very life is in danger, but merely sensible accrual of more power and more energy for herself.

 

**03.) Greed:**

She finds it silly, how so many sentient races label certain actions as motivated by greed when she would merely say that they are proof that a person knows what he or she or it wants and isn’t afraid to go after it and get it by whatever means might prove to be necessary.

**  
**

**04.) Sloth:**

The judgment in her husband’s eyes speaks to her of sloth and self-indulgence, some mornings when she does not rise when he does, but it is simple prudence, not laziness, to stay in bed on days when her muscles hurt so badly from training that it would not be possible to be up and about without giving away the fact that she is in pain and so call attention to something that she has specifically been ordered to keep a secret!

**  
**

**05.) Wrath:**

She has an extremely hard time not laughing in her sister’s face, whenever Padmé pretends to wrath and postures and snarls and says nasty things about the Trade Federation and the Separatists, for she’s seen true fury, in the rages of her Master, and she also knows what she herself is capable of, in the grips of truly affronted anger, and her baby sister’s rather pathetic displays of displeasure and annoyance more properly resemble the petulant pouting of a babe, next to such violent displays, than they do real wrath.

 

**06.) Envy:**

She tells herself it is not envy of Padmé and her accomplishments but fury over having what is (or at the very least what should have been!) rightfully hers stolen from her by her baby sister that drives her; the truth, though, is that jealousy has a lot more to do with it than she likes to admit or even think about.

**  
**

**07.) Pride:**

Pride is always said to go before a fall, but frankly she believes that it’s better to have enough sense of self-worth to be prideful and to risk falling than it is to grub along in the dirt and be mousy and boring and petty and small, like some certain people she can think of . . .

**  
**

　

 

**01.) Valor:**

Valor she has in plenty – one cannot be a Sith without possessing enough of a backbone to be courageous in situations where most beings would turn tail and flee – but it’s a different kind of bravery than her sister’s ridiculous insistence on making herself and the whole of her family a target, by accepting first the throne and then a seat on the Galactic Senate, and so she accounts herself far more pragmatic than her damn-fool idealistic, stupidly romantic sister.

**  
**

**02.) Generosity:**

Unexpected (and undeserved) generosity can be a boon, in the wooing of allies and proper tools, and she does not stint, when she has a specific end in mind, though largess simply for the sake of giving is something she frankly finds to be unnatural in its alienness.

 

**03.) Liberality:**

Liberality towards herself she expects as her rightful due; she can no more bother to extend any to her view of others than she can be bothered to be generous or kind when it will not yield her something far greater than what little effort she might expend in such an act of magnanimity, though, and quite possibly this is simply because other people and their wants and desires and frustrations and hopes just haven’t ever quite been completely real to her.

**  
**

**04.) Diligence:**

Diligence is a waste of time, unless excessive care and conscientiousness in some given task is something that her Master clearly expects in the accomplishment of said task or the only way to get something that she desires enough to be determined not to do without.

**  
**

**05.) Patience:**

Her sister’s patience with the obvious flaws in the political system and unwavering faith in democracy never fail to boggle her mind, for the Senate and bureaucracy are so obviously corrupt and utterly nonfunctional, to her, that it seems the very worst sort of willful blindness, to persist in such patience and to trust that the system will ever work enough to ever see to it that the right thing for the people is done (unless, of course, it be entirely by accident).

**  
**

**06.) Kindness:**

She is almost at good at pretending kindness as she is at feigning interest in the boring little souls she recruits among her sister’s coterie and guards, to help her do her Master’s work, and she often muses on the fact that she is a far better actress than any of the stars on the silly HoloVid dramas that her mother so loves to watch.

**  
**

**07.) Humility:**

Humility, like peace, is a lie, and she is glad to not have to pretend to either one, when she is with her Master and able to finally relax her guard and simply be herself, without having to worry about giving herself away and tipping anyone off to who and what she really is.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Clarification Note:** One of the reasons why my AU **Star Wars** series _**You Became to Me**_ is so entirely not even nearly complete has to do with the fact that I really started writing at the wrong end of the prequel trilogy for an AU (in my defense, though, when I started what became my _Thwarting the Revenge of the Sith_ trio, which is over a million words long, I thought I was doing a sort of one-shot fix-it based on an idea I got for "fixing" RotS by changing something that happens very near the end of James Luceno's EU novel _Labyrinth of Evil_ , which is set immediately prior to RotS). One of these days, I fully intend to rectify that problem by going back and starting from the beginning, with an AU rewrite of TPM, which is why I took the time to do a character study sketch for a supporting character like Sola. In addition to (sort of) showing up again in sequels planned for my _Thwarting the Revenge of the Sith_ trio (which statement will make a long more sense for folks who have read the third book fo that trio), she'll be showing up again, in a more prominent role, whenever I get around to that AU rewrite of TPM. Folks might want to keep that in mind when reading this, since technically this is spoilerish for more than one AU novel that I haven't gotten around to writing yet!
> 
>  **PS:** I personally regard this story as proof that the Archive could benefit from having more warnings tags than it does, since this story doesn't actively portray acts of violence or rape or major character death, _per se_ , and yet Sola is deliberately draining energy from her father, Ruwee (in an act of slow patricide), fully intends to "have" (read: rape, folks) Bail Organa, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi and so add them to her list of personal conquests, at some point in time, hopes to eventually celebrate her sister's death in the fulfillment of her Master's plans for conquest and revenge upon the Jedi and the Republic, and, as a secret Sith apprentice, can safely be assumed to have carried out acts of murder, torture, and very likely rape on other sentient beings and gotten cleanly away, without being caught.


End file.
